endurancefandomcom-20200213-history
Create Your Own Game (E4)
Overview It's the last Endurance Mission, and the competition is turned upside down when the players get to create their own rules! Can they come up with a game that is equal for everyone, or will one team be able to spin the competition in their favor? Summary JD meets up with the final three teams: Red, Green and Purple. He begins by recapping how many pyramid pieces each team owns; Green and Red each have four pieces, while Purple has only one. JD gives the departed Blue team’s letter to Jeszie for her to read, and it’s revealed that Shea and Amelia have left their pieces to Green! This surprising turn of events gives Green two additional pieces, which puts them in the lead with six. JD then tells the teams about the day’s Endurance mission: They will create the game themselves! JD explains that they’ll have to make up their own rules, their only limitation being that they can only use specific items from past Endurance missions. After JD leaves, the teams get together and start coming up with ideas for the Endurance mission. They quickly decide on an obstacle course, with multiple stations that each team must successfully pass. Everyone weighs in, and the teams work together to come up with a game that everyone believes is fair. When JD returns, he asks Daniela to explain the mission. She tells him that the first rule is the team members will be tied together at the ankles for the entire obstacle course. The first station will require the teams to throw a ball and knock a stack of boxes off a barrel. If they don’t knock them all off, the team has to restack their own boxes and try again. At the next part of the course, the team members have to carry a stack of boxes between them and walk over a series of ropes laid out across the course. If they drop the boxes, they have to go back to the last rope they’d successfully crossed. Once they've finished, their final task is to pick up another stack of boxes and balance it on top of a log, walking the entire way back to the starting line without dropping them. JD yells “Go!” to begin the game, and everyone throws their balls. Purple knocks their stack over on the first try! Red and Green only knock over a few, so they have to restack and try again. The Purple players lead as Red and Green fire again. Red knocks off all the boxes, but Green leaves one standing again! Red tries to cover a lot of ground and catch up with Purple, but Green has to restack again! Red seizes this opportunity and closes the gap, going through the rope course quickly, while Green finally knocks the boxes off the barrel and starts to cross the ropes. Red catches up to Purple and actually passes them as the Purple team drops their boxes and has to restart! It’s neck and neck between Purple and Red as they come to the finish line, with Green way behind. Red takes the lead, but drops their boxes as Purple passes them and wins the game! Jonathan and Daniela celebrate their victory as JD gives them their second pyramid piece and the Samadhi! But to whom will Purple give the Samadhi? Back at the cabins, Jonathan tells Isaac (Green), his best friend, that he doesn’t know to whom he'll give the Samadhi. Logic tells him to give it to Green, the strongest team, but he doesn’t want to ruin his friendship with Isaac. Isaac tells him not to worry, that it won’t affect their friendship, but Jonathan isn’t so sure. He asks Isaac if Green would have given Purple the Samadhi if they had won, and Isaac says yes, because Purple is stronger than Red! Jonathan is shocked by his friend’s admission and goes outside to talk it over with Daniela, his partner. Meanwhile, Jeszie (Green) tells Erica (Red) there’s nothing to worry about; Purple would be dumb if they gave the Samadhi to Red. But Erika isn’t convinced, as it seems Red always winds up with the Samadhi. Outside, Daniela tells Jonathan that all friendships and alliances are over — it’s every team for themselves! She wants to give the Samadhi to Green. Up on the hill, JD and the final three teams sit down. JD said that it has been fun to watch the teams compete , and asks Daniela as the biggest Endurance fan how it would feel to walk down the street and be recognized as the Endurance champ. She said that it would make her very happy and would feel awesome. Purple really needed to win today, and they did. JD mentions that Jonathan and Isaac have been very tight throughout the competition. Daniela said that since it is down to three teams, alliances can't help. The smartest decision would be to target the strongest team. JD reminds Red that they have been up there two times already. Erika admits that they need to win because it would be the third time they go to Temple. JD says that no team in the history of Endurance has gone to Temple three times and come back. This could be the first time though. Isaac said that he is not nervous about the Samadhi because it is down to the final three and there's no foul in giving it to the strongest team. JD said that the Samadhi could be a guarantee that one team will go to Temple. He asks Purple for their choice; Jonathan says they’re giving the Samadhi to Green. Isaac and Jeszie walk up to the stump and smash the Samadhi open. Inside they find two 10-pound weights, and JD tells them that they will each have 10 pounds added to their own weight for the last Temple mission. The teams walk back down the hill toward camp, knowing that the last Temple mission is a must-win for all of them. Unless they're the winning team, they'll be going to the Temple of Fate. Game Play Standings Mission The game the contestants created is in the form of an obstacle course. Tied to the ankles, they first have to throw a ball at 5 blocks. If they miss, they have to restack the blocks and try again until they hit all 5 of them simultaneously. After that, the teammates have to carry three blocks to the other side, where there is a cylinder. They have to stack the blocks on top, then hold on to it. The catch is that they can only hold below the stripe, and they have to carry it. The first team to finish it wins. Production Notes Quotes *''Insert quotes here.'' Trivia *This episode marks a reversal of what has happened all season: while the Green Team gave out the Samadhis in every Endurance Mission involving one this season, they received the final one, ironically by their allies on the Purple Team. *First and only Endurance Mission the Purple Team has won this season, and only one involving a Samadhi where a team other than Green wins. *First time since Blocked where the Red Team does not receive the Samadhi. *The only time where the Green Team was given the Samadhi. *Last time an endurance mission is played just before the final temple mission. *Last time the Create your own game mission is played with just three teams. Episode Links *Endurance: Tehachapi: Episode Eleven (part 1) on YouTube *Endurance: Tehachapi: Episode Eleven (part 2) on YouTube *Endurance: Tehacahpi: Episode Eleven (part 3) on YouTube Category:Episodes Category:Final Endurance Missions Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Endurance Missions Category:Final Three Episodes